


If not for me, then the Children

by RaitaWriter



Series: DRV3 AU's [In Progress] [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: AU, Astologist AU, Caregiver AU, College AU, Death, Disease, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Lies, Murder, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaitaWriter/pseuds/RaitaWriter
Summary: Maki was living an ordinary life, taking care of her younger "siblings" at the abandoned orphanage, barely scrapping by with her part time jobs until one day she meets the infamous Momota Kaito.  While in a rush to get back to the kids from grocery shopping, she hadn't looked both ways of the intersection, resulting in Kaito's motorcycle to clash right into her.  Panicked, Kaito takes her to the hospital, where her story unfolds to him in a moment of weakness.





	If not for me, then the Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall. Normally I write smut but like here's some shit to hurt you. Love you all, best regards~  
> -Vodka Aunt
> 
> Also please don't read my other works, it haunts me to this day.
> 
>  
> 
> SIDE NOTE: This will be the shortest chapter. It is currently 4AM and I just had the urge to write so don't judge me.

Maki rushed out of the grocery store, plentiful bags barely holding together, hanging on her thin wrists.  She had worked through the night, starting from the Sunday at the morning light of 10am.  It now stood at 11am, Monday.  She was tired, hungry, but most importantly worried about the children she had responsibility over.  She never once thought of ever leaving them alone for such a long amount of time, but with the rent and utility bills coming up quickly, she had to make the extra cash or risk eviction and losing the rights over the children.


End file.
